


Grophet's Gambit - The Contact

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Major Kazta makes contact with a crew of smugglers.





	Grophet's Gambit - The Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why there is no SWTOR category ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I will re-label this once our crew has a name.

“This is highly irregular, Major.”

Kazta had made the call as soon as her shuttle cleared Nar Shaddaa’s orbit. From this altitude, the harsh artificial lights smoothed out into a soft, even peaceful glow.

“Understood, General. And I apologize for the late hour, but I thought you needed to hear this now.”

The human’s face was tanned from exposure, and lined from years of experience. Over the holo, she thought his expression grew a little more dour.

“You dropped out of contact for a while there. What’s going on?”

For a brief moment Kazta hesitated, bracing for his reaction. While she’d always known the General to be pragmatic, it was always impossible to predict his moods when the news was unusual — as this was. “The intel was good. There’s something happening down there, I’m not sure who just yet, but they are well organized and well armed.” She paused. “Meaning they are probably being funded.”

The General’s frown didn’t shift. “Go on.”

“The good news,” Kazta continued, “Is that the shipment is no longer in their hands.”

“I’m sensing a bad news.”

“Secured by one Ginnus Draiik and associates, a certified Republic privateer.”

The General released a curse so colorful that Kazta couldn’t help but be impressed. She’d have to remember that one. “I don’t want you making any deals with those lowlives, Major, this is a matter of security for–”

“Sir, if I may–” It was fairly obvious he wasn’t going to like it, but Kazta had to try. “They have contacts and connections that we can’t get without an extensive undercover op. That takes time, and resources. I can do this on my own, in and out, no extra manpower required.”

The General shook his head, scowling. “I don’t like this, Major. It has the potential to be a monumental shitshow.” But he knew she was right. “If and when this all goes sideways, it’s on your head, no one else’s. And you’ll testify to that.”

“Understood, sir.”

She saw him lean forward, squinting slightly at the holo. “Are you — on Nar Shaddaa?”

“Long story, sir.”

She felt he didn’t need to know all the details of the shootout in the hangar and their subsequent fire by the fighters — well, their former fighters. If this group really was being funded by the Empire, there would be many more where that came from. The General was right; there was a great potential for everything to go wrong, but Kazta always believed a smaller solution was cleaner, faster, and more efficient. She had no doubt of her own ability to get things done — nor did the General, which was probably the only reason he’d signed off on her plan. But as for the rest? She would have to wait and see.

Climbing into her bunk, she pulled up Draiik’s records on her holo and settled in to read.


End file.
